Zwischen Trost und Schmerz
by IdrumluvG
Summary: Die Story spielt zwischen dem Ende der Ersten und dem Anfang der zweiten Staffel.  Sebastian ist am Ende, überfordert damit Ciel wieder zum Leben zu bringen..da taucht dann plötzlich auch noch dieser unverschämte Shinigami auf! SebxGrell warnung: Yaoi :3


_**Zwischen Trost & Schmerz ~**_

Es war nun schon gute zwei Wochen her das Ciel in diesem Zustand war.

Leblos, wie in einem Koma. Nein,...Koma war das nicht, Ciel war so kalt wie der Tod höchstpersönlich! Kein Wunder eigentlich wenn ihm seine Seele genommen worden war… Sebastian hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, doch angesichts dieses lang erwarteten Moments an dem er Ciels Seele hätte verspeisen dürfen, war er einfach so in Euphorie geraten das er seine Deckung und Sinne vernachlässigt hatte. Aber wie hatte Claude es auch nur geschafft sich seinen schwächsten Moment, bei dem er nicht mal beide Arme besessen hatte, auszusuchen? Verdammter Bastard.

Sebastian fühlte sich erbärmlich.

Eine Witzfigur von einem Dämon, wie er schon fast traumatisiert versucht hatte Ciel wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Seinen kleinen leblosen Körper an sich gedrückt...so zart und ruhig...Der schwarze Butler hatte Ciel gewaschen, so wie immer, und die paar ersten Tage sogar seine Kleidung gewechselt so wie üblich, abgesehen davon das sich der Junge in einem todesähnlichen Zustand befand, bei dem das alles nicht nötig war! Tee hatte er ihm sogar gekocht, nur um zu merken das Ciel ihn nicht trinken würde…

Sebastian fühlte sich wie ein verlorener Welpe ohne Herrchen, ohne Führung, also auch nutzlos! Was war mit der selbstbestimmten, grazilen Katze geschehen?

Der Dämon hatte sogar entschieden Ciel, oder eher seinem Körper eine Gute Nacht Geschichte heut Nacht vorzulesen…Wieso? das war ihm selbst auch noch nicht ganz so bewusst... Doch eins wusste er, kein Weg führte daran vorbei das er sich den wichtigsten Teil seines Meister zurück holen musste...seine überaus, seltene einzigartig wertvolle Seele! Und zwar vom Anwesen der Trancys!

Sebastian hatte Ciel zur Abwechslung seiner ständigen Anwesenheit im Bett, ihn einmal in seinen Bürosessel gegenüber gesetzt. Seine Kleider waren so schwarz als hätte er seine Beerdigung hinter sich. Dieser Anblick, so wie sein Kopf seitlich in den Nacken gelegt war, seine Arme auf seinem Schoß...das war so vertraut von den Zeiten als der Adelige wirklich vor Erschöpfung im Stuhl eingeschlafen war…

Sebastians natürlich behandschuhten Finger glitten über Ciels kühle Wange. _"Bocchan..."_ seine Stimme, wochenlang nicht benutzt klang so fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren.

Ein brennender Schmerz schnitt brummend durch Sebastians gesamten Rücken. Seine Augen weiteten sich, ein Schrei blieb in seinem Hals stecken.

_"Wieso so gedankenverloren Sebas~chaan? Warum hängst du so sehr an diesem arroganten Bengel?"_ schnurrte diese widerwärtige Stimme schon fast. Sebastian musste nicht hinter sich sehen um zu wissen das es Grell war...

_"...Ich wüsste nicht was es sie zu interessieren hat oder wer sie hierhin eingeladen hat Herr Sutcliff!"_

er bemühte sich die Maske des perfekten unberührten Butlers Aufrecht zu halten.

_"Ach~ verstehe! Du tust wieder einmal auf kalt, *brr* aber selbst diese Seite an dir liebe ich!"_ flirtete der Shinigami, obwohl dieser Sebastian seine Death Scythe soeben in den Rücken gerammt hatte.

_"Welch' unanstrebsame Liebe..."_

brachte Sebastian in kühlen Ton hervor, wobei ihm Blut aus dem Mund quoll.

_"Keine Sorge Sebas-chan! Ich bin nicht da um dich umzubringen, ich will mir heute nur das holen was ich schon so lange von dir will. Ahhn~"_

Das letzte klang schon fast wie ein Stöhnen, so nah an Sebastians Ohr. Der feminine Shinigami grapschte Sebastian plötzlich durch seine Anzughose hindurch an den Po.

_"Sebbi~ welch sexy Arschbacken du doch hast..."_ Damit drehte sich der Dämon ohne weiteres um, musste spüren dass sich kaltes Eisen um sein Handgelenk schloss. Eine Drehung, sein Fuß landete beinahe in Grells blöd grinsendem Gesicht, doch Grell war heute über alle Maßen aufmerksam, was Sebastian diesen Tag nicht war, er riss den Dämon an der Handschelle die er ihm verabreicht hatte zurück und schleuderte ihn ohne zu große Mühe über den ganzen Raum in das riesige Himmelbett Ciels.

_"Tor!"_ brüllte der Rothaarige freudig. Sebastian landete mit dem Kopf direkt an der Wand, seine Vision verdunkelte sofort, bevor er seine geschwächten Sinne überhaupt wieder erlangen konnte war Grell über ihm und schlitzte ihm nun auch von vorne, die ganze Brust durch seinen feinen Butler-Frack hindurch auf. Ein Schreien wie aus einer anderen Welt erfüllte den Raum, Sebastian spuckte wieder Blut, ein paar Tropfen trafen Grells Gesicht welcher daraufhin meckerte.

_"Sebas-chan, ich bin schon geschminkt,"_

er hielt inne um den verwundeten Dämonen unter ihm zu bestaunen.

_"...aber du siehst so erotisch in rot aus...ahh~ ein Adonis von einem Mann."_

Während all der Komplimente kettete Grell Sebastians Arme an den Bettpfosten fest, bedacht darauf so schnell wie möglich zu handeln, solang er im Schmerz seiner schnurrenden Kettensäge versunken war. Grell überlegte kurz ob er Sebastian mit den Beinen auch fest ketten sollte, tat es dann auch, aber nur mit überschüssigen Laken, versprach sich nur solange er brauchte um Sebastian in Fahrt zu kriegen.

_"Grell Sutcliff."_ Sebastians Stimme triefte vor Wut, aber auch Erschöpfung wegen der Wunden auf beiden seiner Seiten. Alleine das Liegen auf der Rückenwunde schmerzte höllisch, auch wenn er ein Dämon war und dieser Zustand nicht sehr lange anhalten würde. Der 'Black Butler' atmete aufgeregt, Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen.

"_Das. wirst du widerwärtiges Individuum von einem Todesgott noch bezahlen...!"_

bei diesem Satz strahlten seine Iriden in bedrohlichem violett.

_"Sebas-chan~ ich wollte nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen! Glaub mir, auch wenn ich den Anblick von dir in deinem eigenen Blut genieße, auch wenn rot dir so verdammt gut steht, wäre es mir lieber gewesen ich könnte mich ohne Gefahren und solch' Wege in deine Arme begeben...aber so wie ich dich kenne..."_ Grell lockerte Sebastians Krawatte, öffnete erstaunlich geschickt einen nach dem anderen von dessen Anzugknöpfen, obwohl das Dank des riesigen Schlitzes auf seiner Vorderseite kaum von Nöten war. _"...hättest du mich schon längst aufgeschlitzt, wären da nicht meine schönen Hilfsmittelchen...ann~"_ Sebastians Blick wandte sich hoch, zu seinen mit Handschellen gefesselten Handgelenken über seinem Kopf.

_"..du willst einen Dämonen mit einfachem Eisen bändigen? Du bist noch lächerlicher als ich dachte, Sutcliff." _Grell formte kurz einen Schmollmund, kniff Sebastian in einen seiner Nippel. Der Dämon reagierte nicht so wie Grell es erhoffte, zuckte nur kurz auf. Grell öffnete die Weste des Dämons und riss sein Hemd auf.

_"..Sebastian, das ist kein einfaches Eisen! Das ist besonderes Material aus dem auch die Death Scythes gemacht sind…Liebster unterschätz mich und meine Künste nicht, und ausreißen kannst du auch nicht..." _Grell saß unterhalb Sebastians Bauch, während er sich seiner Weste entledigte, schon ohne seinen gewohnten Mantel.

_"Hier ein Wundermittelchen aus der Shinigami-Welt..." _Sebastians Augen brannten auf denen von Grell, es war als wollte er ihm sagen das er ihn umbringen würde, doch Selber Shinigami kicherte nur aufgeregt.

"_Sutcliff hör zu. Wenn du mich los machst und ganz schnell aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwindest, dann werde ich dich vielleicht nur eines schnellen Todes sterben lassen, ohne viel Schmerzen."_ Grell sank herab, auf Höhe von Sebastians Bauchnabel, da wo die Wunde anfing, begann über die nun freie Haut zu lecken.

_"Das klingt nicht wirklich berauschend." _er sprach wieder in dieser besonderen Stimme, der schwarze Butler konnte es auf seiner Haut spüren_. _

„_Weißt du, mein kalter Adonis,…ich möchte dich gern als einen heißblütigen Dämonen sehen...ich möchte die Lust in dir aufflammen lassen."_

Grells Zunge glitt durch Sebastians Wunde, obgleich er ein Fan der Farbe Rot war, hasste er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut, musste dies aber machen um Sebastians Wunden schneller heilen zu lassen.

_"Der Speichel Shinigamis ist heilend."_ informierte er Sebastian kurz, bevor er zu dessen Nippel gelangte und mit seiner Zunge lieb koste. Grell konnte Sebastians intensiven Blick auf ihm spüren, riss sein Hemd weiter auf, machte sich daran seinen Hals mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, sein Ohr anzuknabbern.

_"Ach Sebas-chan~ du weißt nicht wie oft ich dieses Szenario schon in meinen Träumen sah~ Mh~"_ Ein kehliges Knurren entgegnete Grell, er hielt inne und starrte direkt in das Gesicht des Dämons. Seine intensiven Augen, mit dem starken Blick, seine perfekt geformte Nase, diese glatte makellose Haut und die geschwungenen, vollen Lippen...jede Sünde wert! Sollte Grell Sebastian küssen? Auf die Gefahr hin gebissen zu werden? Was war ein Liebesspiel ohne Risiken? Nichts, und vor allem nicht so spannenden wie dieses hier... Sebastian hatte längst versucht sich aus seinen Fesseln zu lösen, versucht sich der Handschellen zu entziehen nur um zu merken dass Grell keine Lüge gesprochen hatte... Dessen Gesicht kam seinen immer näher, er hatte eine derartige Sinnlichkeit in seinen gelben Augen, solche Lust...Grell drückte seine samtigen Lippen für ihn ungeahnt vorsichtig und prüfend gegen seine. Sebastian spürte es und wusste nicht wie er handeln sollte. Der Anstands Butler in ihm sagte ihm das er sich wehren sollte, immerhin war seine teure Ausstattung, aus feinsten Materialien, zu Schaden gekommen durch diesen Lüstling,…außerdem saß sein Meister obgleich lebendig oder nicht gegenüber von ihnen...War es vertretbar für ihn mit einem Todesgott in dem edlem Bett seines Meisters zu schlafen? Doch der Dämon in ihm verfluchte sich selbst schon fast, seit wann hatte er angefangen so durch und durch vorbildlich zu sein? So loyal? Seit wann hatten Dämonen eine Moral? Seit wann hatte er angefangen Sex zu verabscheuen und zu meiden? Lag es nicht in seiner Natur sich der Lust hinzugeben, sie zu fordern...

Was für ein Dämon war er, wenn er sich schon selbst der sündhaften Taten der Lust entzog? Aber was er hasste war der Jenige auf ihm, und wie dieser Besitz von ihm ergriff... Sebastian stöhnte rau auf, in Grells Mund auf Seinem, als dieser begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen, mit seinem Po über seiner sensibelsten Stelle.

_"Ahn~ Sebas-chan das ist eine Reaktion die mir beliebt!"_ Grell bewegte sich regelmäßig, rutschte regelrecht provozierend über diese Stelle des Dämons. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, wollte dem Rothaarigen nicht den Sieg über lassen.

_"Sebastian ~Ahn~ was spüre ich da nur~? Lass es doch raus, deine Rufe!"_

Wie der Butler solch rhetorische Fragen hasste_..._

_"Halt den Mund, schamloser Shinigami."_ zischte er, wieder versuchend sich von den Fesseln loszumachen, rumzappelnd. Selbst die dämonischen Einflüsse, dunklen Kräfte in ihm konnten an den außergewöhnlichen Handschellen nichts machen... _"Sebas~chan, ab sofort will ich nur noch hören wie deine Stimme in Extase verzückt meinen Namen ruft! Und wie ich sehe bist du nicht mehr weit davon entfernt..."_

Damit griff der Shinigami mit einer Hand nach unten, streichelte Sebastians Erektion gekonnt durch die Hose hindurch. Dem Dämon entfloh ein kehliges Keuchen als Grell in schnellerem Rhytmus fort fuhr, ihn aus seiner Hose befreite, alles geschickt nur mit einer Hand. _"S-Sutcliff...das hat ein Nachspiel.." _

_"Dein kleiner Freund scheint's zu mögen, und deine kalte Fassade musst du meinetwegen nicht aufrecht erhalten, Darling~"_ Grell nippte wieder and Sebbis Nippeln, küsste den Dämonen an seiner verheilenden, nicht mal mehr schmerzenden Wunder herab, bis er an seinem Kinn schon den Ansatz der intimen Haare des Dämons spürte.

_"Sebastian~ ich will dir meine Liebe beweisen...wenn du aber rumhampelst könnte das dank meiner...Zähne schmerzlich für dich enden."_

Grells Blick strahlte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Ernst aus. Dann aber zeigte er wieder ein breites Lächeln, ein leichtes Rot legte sich auf seine Wangen, als er Sebastian "auspackte" und begutachtete.

_"Wie erwartet ist dein ganzer Körper reinste Perfektion, sogar dein bestes Stück.."_ diese anzüglichen Worte ließen den Shinigami selbst noch mehr erröten, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Todesgott strich sich die langen, roten Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. Sebastian hasste dieses Zögen, wie dieses gute Gefühl verschwunden war, er durch Grells Worte hingehalten wurde...wie er es nur hasste so sehr zu wollen das Grell fortfuhr, ihn in den Mund nahm...

Sebastian Michaelis wusste nun das er schon so weit war, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er sich völlig seinen dämonischen Trieben hingeben würde...Grell küsste liebevoll Sebbis Spitze, umschloss ihn mit seinen Lippen...Sebastian stöhnte laut und rau auf...Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, stieß in Grells Mund hinein, was den Shinigami erschreckte und fast seinen Würgereflex auslöste, der Dämon so tief in ihm.

_"Sebas~chan! Nicht so hastiig..~"_ der feminine Mann sah auf, warf Sebastian einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, diesen kümmerte es wenig, er genoss die Vibration die Grells Worte an ihm auslösten. Während Grells Zunge nun seine Arbeit an ihm tat, ihn zum stöhnen brachte, fasste sich der Todesgott selbst, erregt von dem Anblick eines völlig lusterfüllten, stöhnenden Dämon.

Irgendwie glaubte Grell zu spüren dass Sebastian nahe seinem Höhepunkt war, wollte ihm diesen aber noch nicht gewähren. Er löste sich von Sebastians besten Stück, leckte sich verstohlen über die Lippen. Sebastians knurrte unzufrieden_. _

_"Sebbi~ sei mir nicht böse, aber wo bleibt für mich den der ganze Spaß wenn du jetzt schon kommst?" _

Grell richtete sich wieder auf_. "Ich werde von dir niemals dasselbe erwarten können, das ist mir klar Sebas-chan~" _und Grell hatte vollkommen Recht. Bevor sich der stattliche Dämon jemals zu so etwas herunter lassen würde, würde er lieber eines qualvollen Todes durch Claudes Dämonenschwert sterben! Weiche Lippen stahlen sich wieder auf seine, diesmal ein wenig fordernder, und Grell hatte erstmalig Erfolg - Sebastian erwiderte den Kuss forsch. Er leckte nach einigem Hin und Her über des Rotschopfs Unterlippe, drang vor in seinen Mund. Grell spürte wie das Glück in seinem Herzen aufkeimte...Sebastian schien ihm nicht mehr so abgeneigt!...

Das war...erstaunlich...Der Dämon hingegen nahm den Geschmack Grells erst richtig auf, ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil kam von ihm selbst, in Grells sündigen Mund. Grell presste seinen eigenen Körper gegen Sebastians, in leichten auf und ab Bewegungen die ihn selbst zum aufstöhnen brachten. Sebastian wünschte er wäre nicht gefesselt...er wollte die Kontrolle übernehmen...bis weilen war er immer der Führende gewesen.

Grell glitt mit seinen Finger über den Körper, die starken Muskeln, über den Bauch hinab, schließlich grapschte er Sebastian mit beiden Händen an den Po, umschloss ihn sogar.

Der Dämon von einem Butler gefror augenblicklich. Das entsprach nicht seiner Vorstellung. Nein. Das konnte sich der weibliche Shinigami nicht heraus nehmen!

Sebastian drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, entriss Grell seine Lippen, welcher ihn nun verlegen ansah.

_"Grell Sutcliff, ich musste bis weilen viele deiner Unverschämtheiten und Vulgaritäten hinnehmen, aber das wirst selbst du dir nicht heraus nehmen, mich zu deinem gottverdammten Uke degradieren! Wenn dir dein wertloses Leben auch nur im geringsten etwas bedeutet, nimmst du deine Finger da sofort weg und setzt dich, so weiblich wie du eh bist, auf mich."_

Sebastians Augen leuchteten in unheilvollem Violett als er noch hinzufügte in einem spitzen Ton.

"_Es gnade dir Luzifer, solltest du auch nur noch einmal versuchen, nein nur daran denken mich zu deinem Uke zu machen, merk dir meine Worte du niedere Lebensform."_

Gott sei dank der Handschellen für Grell, sonst hätte der Dämon seiner Sagen mit Taten Ausdruck verliehen.

Die drohenden Worte des Dämons hallten in Grell Kopf regelrecht. Normalerweise liebte er das Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber so ernst hatte er selbst den ordentlichen, überaus begabten Butler noch nicht gesehen… Und es war nicht mal die Furcht vor der Bewahrheitung solcher Konsequenzen, es war viel mehr wie abwertend Sebbi die Worte aussprach, wie sie nadelähnlich in Grells Herz stachen. Behandelte man so eine Lady? Selbst Grells Erregung litt unter den harschen Worten!

Kurz schluckte der Shinigami, zog seine Hände wieder unter Sebastian hervor.

_"Nya~ wie ich sehe bist du nicht wirklich flexibel Sebas~chaaan."_

Grells Worte waren ein trauriger Schatten seines normalen, energischen Tonfalls. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gekränkt, war er noch nicht mal so weit gegangen wie der Dämon tat. Dann antwortete er, sich die langen roten Haare über die Schulter werfend:

_"Natürlich werde ich die weibliche Rolle übernehmen",_ ein kurzes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen "_da ich ja schlicht weg eine Lady bin!"_ Damit entledigte sich Grell so erotisch wie möglich wirkend-wollend seiner engen Hosen.

Der Shinigami meinte zu sehen dass Sebastians kleiner Freund sich in scheinbarer Vorfreude ihm entgegenstreckte, er selbst spürte wie die Aufregung sich wieder in seine Adern pumpte. Der Shinigami platzierte sich über Sebastian, er senkte sein Gesicht herunter zu dem seines Liebesopfers, flüsterte die Worte:

_"Bereit für mich Sebbi?"_ ironisch dass er sich das nicht selbst fragte,… angesichts Sebastians Größe und ohne Vorbereitung...! Ein kurzes Knurren erklang, Sebastian bückte sich vor und nahm Grells Lippen gefangen. Grell genoss den leidenschaftlichen Kuss an dem ihm sein stattlicher Seme teilhaben ließ, gewährte dessen Glied eintritt in ihn. Sebastian kam ihm nur zu gerne entgegen, drückte seine Hüften nach oben. Grell schrie kurz auf, ein paar Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er spürte Sebastians intensiven Blick auf ihm, der Dämon leckte die Tränen hinweg, zärtlich, anders als Grell erwartet hatte. Als Sutcliff begann sich auf Sebastian auf und ab zu bewegen stöhnten beide auf, Sebastians glich einem Knurren, Grells Stimme wurde mit jedem Stoß höher.

Sebastian war nun in einem Rausch. Nicht einen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendete er an seinem Meister, der dort seelenlos saß, sein Blut war richtig in Wallungen geraten, er spürte wie das Verlangen in ihm immer wilder wurde.

Und so ertönte ein beunruhigendes Klirren, der schwarze Dämon hatte sich losgerissen, die Handschellen einfach auseinander gerissen, mit der dunklen Kraft die nur ein Dämon in brennendem Verlangen besaß!

Diese Kraft hatte Grell beim machen der Handschellen nicht mit einberechnet, und sie so nicht hundertprozentig aus dem teuren, sowie seltenen Material für Death Scythes gefertigt.

Sebastian ergriff sofort Grells Taille, dieser quietschte erschrocken auf, wurde von Sebastian gegen das Bett gedrückt. Nun war der teuflische Butler auf Grell, frei seine Triebe herauszulassen, Grell hingegen war nun ohne Sicherheit! Doch Sebastian hatte keines Fall vor das hier zu beenden, ihn zu bekämpfen, nein, nun bestimmte er wo es langging, seine Iriden glänzten rot vor Begierde ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. _"Sebas-chan.."_ Grells Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Schreck. Er ahnte Schlimmes! Gar Verheerendes!

Sebastian stieß nun härter und schneller in Grell hinein, überforderte diesen regelrecht,…zu dessen lusterfüllten Rufen sich auch noch schmerzvolle Schrei mischten.

_"Sebastian! Sebas~chaan! Sebbi…Sei sanfter!"_ rief er aus, legte seine Arme aber um den Hals des keuchenden Dämonen, welcher ihn mit seinem Mund zur Ruhe brachte... ~

In der kalten Nacht hingen die Sterne hellleuchtend am Horizont.

Einzig ein paar Kerzen leuchteten in dem Raum in dem Minuten zuvor Unsittliches geschehen war. Ciels lebloser Körper, Zeuge von dem Liebesspiel, saß unverändert auf seinem Bürostuhl, völlige Ruhe war in dem eigentlichen Schlafzimmer des Phantomhive Oberhauptes eingetreten.

Grell lag erschöpft unter Sebastian. Der Dämon war auf ihm zusammen gesackt und einfach so liegen geblieben. Obwohl er ein wenig schwerer als Grell war, machte ihm das nichts, er genoss das Gefühl so bei Sebastian zu liegen, wie als wären sie ein Liebespaar. Wenn man mal von Sebastians riesigen Wunden durch seine Kettensäge, der zerbrochenen Handschellen und seinem gefoltertem Hinterteil hinwegsah...

Der Shinigami beobachtete das Gesicht seines Geliebten, die geschlossenen Augenlieder, die langen Wimpern, die maskuline Gesichtsform, spürte seinen Atem...

Natürlich war er her gekommen um seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen, und das erstaunlich gut...aber da war nun dieser Zwiespalt in ihm...er hatte sich die Befriedigung von Sebastian geholt, dieser hatte auch gut mitgespielt, aber konnte er je mehr für den Dämonen sein? Grell war sich sicher den schwarzen Butler, diesen Mann zu lieben! Auch wenn seine Liebe allen hübschen Männern gleichermaßen galt, war da auch wirkliche Bewunderung, für ihn unverständliche Gefühle für Sebastian Michaelis in ihm. Und so war es auch teil seines Planes gewesen ihn dazu zu bringen ihn zu lieben! Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch seelisch...

Rote Iriden bohrten sich durch Grells als Sebastian wieder erwacht war, abgesehen von der Tatsache das er als Dämon, anders als Shinigami, eh nicht schlafen konnte.

Sebastians Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar. Grell konnte nicht zuordnen was er selbst fühlte oder gar der Andere.

Also bewegte er sich einfach nicht, ließ sich nur in diesen intensiven Blick vertiefen.

Sebastian rutschte von Grell herunter blieb neben ihm auf dem Bett liegen.

Eine bedrückende Stille lag über beiden. Doch selbst die war ihm lieber als alle Worte die Sebastian Michaelis für ihn übrig hatte! Er war froh überhaupt noch zu leben...

Sebastian drehte dem Todesgott seinen Rücken zu, brachte die Decke unter sich hervor und deckte sich damit zu.

Grell mochte diese plötzliche, eigentlich konstante Kälte nicht...wie Er nun nur noch Sebastians Rücken betrachten konnte, der Mann den er liebte Leere in ihm auslöste. Auch wenn Grell oft behauptet hatte auf die ‚kalte Schulter' seiner Angebeteten zu stehen, wäre ihm eine warme, vertrauliche viel lieber gewesen… Doch da er so etwas nie erfahren hatte, musste er sich arrangieren…

Was war eine Lady ohne das Verlangen nach Liebe?

Obwohl des Gefühls der totalen Befriedigung seines Körpers drohte diese Leere plötzlich sich immer weiter in ihm auszubreiten, Nein das wollte er nicht!

So wie Gott ihn schuf kuschelte sich Grell mit unter die Decke des anderen, umklammerte seinen heißgeliebten Dämonen nun, plötzlich sicher es sich nicht noch mehr als sowieso schon bei ihm verscherzen zu können. Fest legte er seine Arme um Sebastians Taille, hielt ihn so als wolle er ihn nicht mehr hergeben, sog den einzigartigen Geruch des Dämons ein. Er wollte Sebastian so gerne küssen, er wünschte nun so sehr dieser würde ihn umarmen... aber selbst als er einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Nacken platzierte reagierte dieser nicht.

Einige Zeit verging, bevor der Anführer des Phantomhive Haushaltes sprach.  
><em>"Herr Sutcliff, ich möchte sie nach meinem Erwachen nicht mehr hier sehen müssen, also sehen sie zu, sodann, in einigen Stunden verschwunden zu sein."<em>

Grell drückte sein Gesicht in Sebastians Rücken, um seine Tränen im Stoff dessen Hemdes versiegen zu lassen und nickte.

Wann war nach Sebastians Erwachen, wenn dieser nie schlafen könnte?

Wem wollte der Dämon etwas vor machen?

The End.


End file.
